


Still has a soul-24

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: nc17章节。详细性行为描写。





	Still has a soul-24

Still has a soul-24（铁罐生贺篇-下）

至今，彼得再次回忆起当时的场景也会忍不住嘴角向上勾起。

托尼将车子停在庭院外面，这栋公寓是彼得没来过的，自从钢铁侠宣布回归之后，托尼就和摩根搬了过来。离市区不算太远，但也不会受到打扰。此时正值夏夜，微醺的风吹得人的头脑也晕晕的，让彼得觉得有人往他的脑袋里塞了一把快乐星星。

之后，再怎么打开那间公寓的门、托尼如何摁下墙上的开关，全都变成彼得记忆中无比清晰却又无关紧要的细节了。

“想听什么样的曲子？”彼得记得托尼当时这样问过他。

“别是你在车上放的那些摇滚乐就好。”彼得说道，“因为我很可能会踩到你的脚，摇滚乐鼓点太重，我怕自己一激动起来直接让钢铁侠明天起不来床。”

托尼冲他吹了声口哨，“蜘蛛侠——你就这么自信？”

面对着他的故意曲解，彼得只是偏了偏头，然后脱掉自己的皮鞋。赤裸着脚掌向对方走了过去。

“是啊……我今天可是做好了打算来的。”彼得微微仰起头，用自己的脚趾碰了碰托尼的鞋尖。“梅姨可是说了，我今天想做什么都可以。”

托尼顺势搂住他的后腰，然后挽起彼得的手臂放在他的肩上，引领着男孩迈出第一个舞步。同时，房间角落里的音箱开始放起一首节奏轻缓的协奏曲。

“我想，那一定是因为梅不知道某个刚毕业的高中生究竟想要做些什么。”托尼朝他们紧贴着的身体示意地看了一眼，“比如说，她的侄子正试图挤到我腿间，想用自己的那个小东西来磨蹭我的——”

彼得立刻嚷道:“谁是‘小东西’啊！”

托尼低头笑了起来，他乐于放任男孩在自己面前有点不讲礼数的样子，偶尔也很乐意故意摆出严肃样子去吓唬彼得。他喜欢彼得身上的这种天真，好像不管自己说些什么、做出任何举动，都能在这张名为彼得·帕克的白纸上面留下痕迹。

“对了，摩根说她也有礼物要送给你。”托尼说道。

“呃？什么礼物。”

“你要知道，她对于什么‘毕业’之类的事情还不是很有概念——于是我只好向她这样解释——我说，彼得从此以后就又长大了一点，意思就是，离daddy把他带回家里又近了一天。”

“老天——！你到底在和摩根胡说什么！”

“怎么，我有说错什么吗。”托尼大言不惭地耸了耸肩，“总之，摩根听完以后高兴得很。要我一定把礼物转交给你。”

彼得已经好奇得不行了，问道：“到底是什么？”

“三千个吻。摩根说，让我替她亲吻你三千次。”托尼勾起嘴角，先是亲了亲彼得的额头，计数道：“第一个。”

彼得微微张开嘴，有些惊讶。接着是下一个吻落在他的眼睑上。托尼接着数道：“第二个。”

第三个吻降落在他的鼻尖上，带着托尼呼吸里的湿润和热气。痒痒的，让彼得止不住的想笑。

“好了好了。”彼得主动制止道。

“什么？这可不行——还剩下两千九百九十七个吻。”

原本只是小孩子的一句天真玩笑，却被认认真真地执行起来。有点可笑，又浪漫得无可救药。接着，托尼低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，手臂收紧，几乎将彼得整个人圈在自己怀中。

这时候，当世界小到对于他们来说只剩下彼此的时候。亲吻就像一根划着的火柴，被点燃的欲望从看不见的地方弥漫起来，如不可控制的火一般的，从他们接触着对方身体的手指、衣料之外露出而紧贴的皮肤，以及渴求着对方的唇舌而开始烧着。

彼得闭上了眼睛，在亲吻中感到自己的身体忽然腾空。托尼将他抱了起来，迫使彼得自然而然地将双腿环到男人的腰后，即使蜘蛛侠拥有绝佳的平衡能力，彼得也还是紧紧搂住了托尼的肩膀——只因为这样能和对方吻得更深。

他还不是很懂亲吻的章法，只是这种方法试探一下，过了会儿又换一种吻法。但是无论如何，他都很难跟得上托尼的节奏，对方的舌尖就像是沾上了魔法，轻松地就有着能让彼得失去理智的能力。

“你还好吗？”托尼问道。

“我——我怎么了。”彼得分出神来，还是有点晕乎乎的。

“摸摸你自己，怎么光是接个吻就能硬成这样。”托尼说着，拉起彼得的一只手探到他们的腿间。同时，他们终于跌跌撞撞地一路走到了卧室里，托尼便将他仰面放到床上，自己则将手臂撑在彼得的头边，单条腿跪到床沿边上。

彼得迷迷糊糊地伸出手去，最先摸到的却是另外一个存在感更强，更硬、也更粗的某个硬物。他愣是忍住了想要一把收回手的羞怯与窘迫，十分硬气（也很不乖）地将手指搭在上面捏了捏。果然，听见了来自于托尼的一声低喘。

“你不是也一样？”彼得挑衅地问。

“我从在车上开始就已经有反应了。听我这么说，你是不是又高兴了一点。”托尼一边说着，一边空出一只手来扯自己的领带。表现出的绝对控制力令彼得觉得嗓子有点发紧。

“有、有点。”

“这就开始紧张了？”托尼好笑地看着他，居高临下姿态令他看起来并不像是平时那么的温柔——更容易让彼得想起来好几年前的那一幕，码头附近的某处楼顶，从战甲里走出来的托尼就是这副样子。

“现在还太早了。”托尼说着，而彼得还没能明白这是什么意思。

托尼已经将自己的手掌覆盖上了彼得的腿根，隔着质地顺滑的西裤颇有技巧地揉弄着那个器官，同时将彼得的双腿朝两边打开。

他再次俯身吻了过来，这一次的力度有所增加，几乎是在啃咬着彼得的嘴唇，花花公子的技巧和游刃有余令彼得有些招架不住，但他只能略显无助地仰起头来，一而再地承受着来自于对方的吻。

底下的器官被人毫不留情地用掌心揉来揉去，害得彼得只能一直哼出那些断断续续的喘息声。这些声音总是会被他们的吻所打断，所以又会变成意味不明的闷哼，让人听不太清。

于是托尼撑起身来，彼得以为对方是想要放过了他，但是哪想到托尼直接解开了他的西裤纽扣。手指灵活地探进棉质内裤里面，直截了当地握住了他的性器官。

“我喜欢听你的声音。”托尼亲吻他的脸颊，却刻意错过彼得的嘴唇，像是刻意准备好了要听彼得将会发出怎样的呻吟。

彼得忍耐地咬住了嘴唇，青少年奇怪的胜负心让他下定决心如何也不要再叫出声音——却没想到托尼会用他的拇指忽然揉过性器最最敏感的顶端。如闪电一般沿着脊椎爬上来的快感令彼得一下子睁大了眼睛，像只惊慌失措的小动物。

“原来你喜欢这样。”托尼微微眯起眼睛，继而用指尖来回搓弄起了那个地方。任由彼得发出难耐的鼻音，拖长了声音，听起来略微有些苦闷和可怜。托尼凑上前去咬他的耳朵，舔湿少年单薄的耳廓，低声道：“那就给我一点我喜欢的——叫出来，我会满足你更多的。”

“你——嗯啊——托尼，别这样——”彼得终于松开了已经被自己咬出齿印的嘴唇，呻吟也在同时泄露出来。

“乖孩子。”托尼奖励性地给了他一个吻，接着忽然用力地扯开了彼得的西裤拉链，连同他的内裤一起，一把拽到胯骨的位置。

快感带来的金色星星还在彼得的脑子里打转，他没能反应过来究竟将要发生什么，就看见托尼俯下身去埋在了他的腿间。随之而来的则是腿间柔嫩的皮肤被人用牙齿咬了一下。

彼得的喘息声中夹杂上了一声痛呼，而那个刚被咬过的地方很快挨上了炽热的唇舌。以吮吸的方式安抚着咬疼了的皮肤，对方呼吸的热气全都洒在他的腿间，还有短硬的胡茬，有点扎人。让彼得有些不知所措动了动腰，只想合拢自己的腿。

“别动。”托尼告诫性地按住他的腿根，“小朋友，你现在最好乖一点。”

实际上，彼得也想乖乖听话的——可是他实在是做不到，托尼开始亲吻他的腿间，嘴唇挨上性器的根部，毫不犹豫地伸出舌尖在舔着那个地方。彼得本来就是体毛稀疏的类型，再加上蜘蛛能力真的将他的身体变得过分敏感，几个动作来回之间，彼得能够清晰到感受到托尼的呼吸以及那些胡茬扎着他的皮肤带来的生疼，以及不可言说的痒意与渴望。

他几乎快要哭了出来，这非常丢人，但是也怪不了彼得。他对于性的全部认知都仅仅来自于视频教学，哪里想得到自己还会经历这种事情呢。

托尼用手握住他的性器，以绝对纵容和宠溺的姿态，甘愿俯下身来用唇舌膜拜这具属于青少年的身体。他掐住彼得的性器根部，以免男孩会因为过于激动而太早地射了出来，一边在借助着这个地方分泌出来的体液去触碰身后那个紧闭的入口。

彼得用尽全力忍耐着，脚跟蹬蹭着床单，将可怜的棉布变成皱巴巴的一团。

他感受着一切来自于托尼的手指和唇舌所带来的奇妙快感，这些他还尚未习惯的部分，充斥着他的身体，在血管里奔腾和叫嚣着。一些奇怪的比喻轻飘飘地浮现到彼得的脑海之中，很快又被托尼的下一次触碰给打断了。他觉得自己既是躺在这张普通的床上，又像是浮在海面。

托尼试探着放入一根手指，像是在开垦一片稚嫩而又甜蜜的沃土，低声问他：“什么感觉？”

“我觉得很怪。”彼得诚实地回答道，身体被塞进异物的感觉并不好受。身体更是下意识地想要把那个东西给挤出去。

“没关系，你会习惯的。”托尼无比肯定地说，“我见过很多人的反应……所以，我判断得出来，你会是能够适应得了的那种。”

“……你就不能别在这时候提你以前那些事吗？”

“抱歉，我的错。”托尼毫无诚意地勾勾嘴角，显然是很乐意看到彼得为他吃醋的样子。

彼得有些不乐意地偏过头去，托尼则掌握住了他的命门——直接握住男孩硬得笔直的性器，颇有章法地撸动起来。令他刚刚建筑起来的防线又瞬间崩塌。

“你不能总是——唔嗯——总是这样！”

“我当然可以。”托尼毫不讲理地说，他正用拇指在性器顶端打着圈儿，然后张开手指给彼得看体液在指尖牵扯出来的细丝。接着，这几根手指又顺势摸到他已经被拓开一些的入口位置，托尼屏着呼吸并拢指尖推入彼得的身体，感受着每一次内里黏膜受到刮蹭时，彼得的身体同时发出的微微颤抖。

“够、够了，”彼得不得已地制止道，“这太满了——够了，托尼，别再放进来了。”

“但这只是我的手指而已。”托尼冷静地说，“如果你的记性还算好，应该知道刚才被你摸过的那根老二会比这几根手指粗上一倍。”

手指还在那个地方继续开拓着，更令彼得感到不解而又难堪的是，他的身体深处似乎开始分泌起了某种湿液。逐渐使得被托尼用手指入侵的位置开始湿润起来，就像是一种自然而然的保护机制——彼得猜测，这或许也是蜘蛛能力所起的作用。

“蜘蛛男孩，你还真是令我惊喜不断。”托尼显然也察觉到了指尖的湿意，甚至渐渐的，他们都能听得到那个位置由于抽插而泛起的水声。在他身体里作乱的手指在朝着不同的方向试探和戳刺，就像是在寻找着什么。

彼得一开始还不明所以，直到某个位置突兀地感受到了指头的按压，接着就是猛烈的快感冲刷着他的身体。像是扑面而来的海浪。使得彼得发出一声惊喘。

“——我找到了。”托尼以一种自己发现了某种绝妙算法的语气说道，接着，他开始并拢手指反复地朝着同一个地方戳刺和按压起来。天才的记忆和掌控能力都是绝佳的，托尼再没有让自己的手指有任何一次错过触碰那个位置的机会，他将彼得的甜蜜点牢牢掌握在手中，直到逼出男孩听似无助的啜泣。

“放开我，托尼——啊——”

托尼只是略带遗憾地望向他，褐眼之中隐含着深深的欲望。“不行，再忍耐一下。”

可是彼得真的再也无法多等一秒钟了，他身体里的快感多到要溢出来，令他感到难以承受——尽管他并不是真的清楚自己的极限究竟在哪。趁着托尼稍有松懈，彼得用上了蜘蛛力量，撑起手臂，不管不顾地想要向后逃去。

然而，令彼得更加意想不到的是托尼竟然一把按住了他的肩膀——哪怕他下意识地挣扎都没能与之抗衡得了，换句话说，托尼此时竟然能够抵抗得了他的蜘蛛力量。

但是——这怎么可能？！

托尼从他身体里抽出手指，转而握住了彼得的双手，以不容置疑的力量将他的手腕高举过了头顶。彼得再次试了试，结果还是没能像想象中那样轻松地挣脱开来。

“噢，忘了告诉你——这也是‘绝境病毒’的功劳。”原本以为自己能够成功挣脱的彼得愣愣地听着对方开口说道，而男人用另一只手将他的双腿向两边打开，一直被人忽视着的粗硬性器在裤链被扯开之后迫不及待地弹了出来。以不可忽视的硬度抵在彼得的腿间。

“可你是从什么时候开始……”

“从一开始注射了它。”托尼平静答道，“我只是想对你温柔一点，哪里知道……你会这么不乖。”男人的口吻近乎苛责，同时，彼得感受到对方那个又粗又硬的东西正试图挤入他的身体里。

于是在那个瞬间里，痛感和慌乱同时来袭，并且，彼得也是第一次感受到了蜘蛛力量难以派上用场。他知道，自己如果使出全力的话，还是能够挣脱得开的——可是他并不想真的伤害到托尼。

“嘘……我知道现在不会太好受。但是，我保证等下就会好很多的。”

“慢点——托尼，拜托你了，我——我真的会受不了的。”彼得朝压在他身上的男人请求道，然而他浑然不知道自己以现在这种姿态、这种模样说出来的话根本只会起到反的效果。

托尼点点头，答应了他：“好，我会的。”

得到了应允的彼得松了口气，下意识的放松了身体，却在下一秒钟接受到了人生中第一次猛烈地撞击——托尼扶着他的腰后，直截了当地将整根性器埋入他的身体，一次性撞到了底。

彼得当即掉了眼泪，他呜咽着将手指在头顶上方互相勾缠起来。而托尼用手托着他的臀部，很快开始了新一轮的抽插。

“继续忍耐下去只会越来越痛的。”托尼向他解释道。

尽管彼得觉得这根本就是对方为了自己的爽快而找的借口。可是他在当下也没有多余的力气去反驳什么，能做的仅仅是无助地张着眼睛，看着俯下身来亲吻他的男人。

床铺随着他们的动作摇晃着，令彼得产生一种晕船似的感觉，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都在乱晃、离开了本来该有的位置，被一种奇妙的痛感和其间夹杂的快感所搅乱。

他的手指渐渐松开，从掐住自己指尖的痛苦姿态，逐渐变成了揪紧床单的忍耐。他让自己的头发蹭在床单上面，流着汗水的脸颊氤氲着一团情欲所带来的高热，托尼用手指替他拨开头发，又开始解着他衬衫的纽扣——真疯狂，他们都已经亲密接触到了这种地步，两个人却连一件外套都没顾得上要脱。

衬衫被男人朝着两边肩膀扯下去，带着薄茧的指腹从颈侧一路滑下，来到男孩的胸口位置。陌生的触感给敏感的肌肤带来一阵战栗，细嫩乳尖被手指打圈揉弄的感觉实在是太过于羞耻，彼得一时间觉得自己的发声系统开始紊乱了，他因为受到刺激而发出呻吟会被托尼顶入身体的撞击所打断，从而变成闷哼，而又再次因为对方的触碰转为呻吟。托尼简直快把他变成一台坏掉了的机器。

等到乳尖已经被手指玩弄到红肿、挺立起来，彼得几乎并不意外托尼会在下一秒钟就着深深操着他的姿势，埋头到他的胸口间。可是被舌尖用力舔过心口的位置实在是很奇怪，这地方离心脏太近了，彼得甚至会担心自己的心跳是否快到会被花花公子所嘲笑的地步。

可是托尼没有——他所做的仅是用牙齿轻轻咬住他的乳尖，在彼得感到疼痛的时候再松开口。接着是热烈到仿佛永远不会、也不愿意停止的吮吸，周遭的皮肤都因此遭了殃，托尼似乎爱上了在少年胸膛栽种草莓的滋味，薄薄的汗意或许要比真正的水果甜味还要迷人。

年轻的超级英雄现在被他弄得一团糟，整齐的西装和衬衫胡乱散开，啜泣着躺在他每天都会睡的那张床上，而他身上的每一处亲密的吻痕、暧昧的痕迹，全都是自己留下的。

“我爱你，”托尼忽然说，他在彼得快要哭到噎住自己的时候忽然说道。“我从来没像现在这样满足过。”

然而彼得给他的回应是用自己短短的指甲在他后背狠狠挠了一下，被生理性泪水所填满的眼眶有种说不出来的哀怨：“你就不能——唔嗯——等、等到其他时候再说这句话吗？！”

“还有什么时候更合适？我们现在已经在做这种事情了。”托尼把手掌放到他光裸的腹部，同时恶劣地向男孩身体中用力顶入，舒适地感受着彼得难以忍耐地微微弯起身体，从而使得他的性器能够在对方腹部顶出一个小小的鼓包来。

“可——可你就连衣服都还穿得好好的！”彼得分出精神来和他抱怨道，不服气的口吻听起来实在是非常可爱。

“那么你来给我脱。”托尼说着让自己的性器一下子从彼得的身体里滑了出来，他解开皮带，三两下扔开自己的西裤。然后坐到床铺中间，将略微有些茫然的某只蜘蛛一把捞了过来，与他面对着面。

“坐下来啊。”他接着说道。

“坐哪、哪里？”彼得直愣愣地问。

直觉自己是在教导小朋友逐渐犯罪的托尼忍不住揉了揉额角，然后揽住彼得的腰，将硬热程度仍然未减半分的性器塞进那个已经被操开了的地方。彼得慌张地扶住他的肩膀，然而在重力的作用之中，托尼很轻松地就能进入到比先前更深的位置。

恍惚间，彼得似乎听见托尼低声骂了句脏话。接着男人低沉的喘息在他耳边响起，有力而粗壮的手臂带动着他的身体，寻找着能让他们都更舒服的节奏。

“继续做你该做的事情，不是很想看我脱掉衣服吗？”托尼以引诱的口吻说道。

实际上，彼得的脑子里哪里还装得下这种事情。他只是盲目地遵循着托尼的指令，一边还要被发出命令的人按在怀里用力地操着。

好不容易脱掉了托尼的西服外套，还剩下一件白衬衫，彼得却怎么也使不出力气来了。单薄的面料被拉扯到男人的臂膀之间，挂在手肘上方，裸露出对方胸口坚实的肌理，以及反应堆映出的淡蓝色。

“想射了吗？”托尼亲吻着他的侧脸问道。

彼得用力地点头，他的性器重新落到了花花公子那双仿佛充满魔法的手中。随着他们抽插的节奏，而磨蹭着对方厚实的掌心，让彼得身体里充斥着的快感瞬间猛涨起来。

“来吧，我知道你作为乖孩子坚持到现在已经表现得很好了。”托尼盯着他的眼睛，褐色眼睛像是集聚着一片欲望风暴的海洋。“我很满意。”

明明听起来像是无关紧要的赞美，在这时候却变成了一把神奇的钥匙——轻松地拨开了彼得在闸门背后所被压制着的猛烈高潮。他闷哼一声，略感狼狈地闭上眼睛，感受到欲望的浪潮将他压倒，让他在对方的掌心间猛地到达了高潮。

而托尼却没就此停下手来，他借助着性器泄露出来的浊白，重复着握住它而上下套弄的动作。不过力度更轻，节奏也更缓慢。然而，对于高潮余韵尚未完全消失的彼得来说，这种若有若无的触碰反而显得更加要命了。

托尼每次抚摸过他的性器，都会使得他的身体伴随着断断续续的性高潮而微微痉挛一次，令他包裹着男人性器的那个地方也会猛地收紧。从而使得托尼不断发出快慰的沉重喘息，最终，男人也在数十下抽插之中到达了顶点。

一直禁锢着在他腰间的手臂终于松了开来，得以让彼得能够侧身躺在床上，很快又被同一个人的手臂从身后揽住。

他的精力还算恢复得快，只是开口的时候连声音都是哑的。“这——这件事简直比打十个罪犯都还累。”彼得说道。

“我还是第一次听人这么评价我在床上的表现。”托尼发出低沉的笑声，“但鉴于好邻居蜘蛛侠并不爱说谎——我就当作这是对于‘我很卖力’的好评好了。”

“我好累啊，连一根手指——哦不，一个指关节都不想动了。”彼得动了动腿，感到腿间一股黏腻，但还是不死心地问：“我能就这么睡了吗？”

“不能。”托尼好气又好笑。“你睡吧，我等下会给你清理的。”

“那我真的睡了？”彼得不确定问，还试探性地打了个哈欠。

“睡睡睡——我也不知道你这家伙有没有看过网上的帖子，你知道对于你这种‘爽完倒头就睡’的，一般都是不配拥有对象的吗？”

“没有听说过。”彼得厚脸皮地说。

“……”

托尼叹了口气，认命地起身去了浴室，迅速地冲了个澡，然后又弄湿了几块干净毛巾——准备给彼得清理用的。结果等他再次回到卧室的时候，某只蜘蛛根本没睡，而是眨巴眨巴眼睛地盯着他。

“这么看着我做什么。”托尼扔给他一块毛巾，让彼得自己擦擦身上。自己则仔细地替他清理腿间的黏腻。

彼得似乎有些脸红起来，欲望退却，这时候的他们都清醒了不少。在托尼打开他的双腿时，彼得还是习惯性地想要并拢或者躲开，不过最终的结果都是又被托尼一把抓了回来。

“因为我太高兴了啊。”彼得诚实地说，“我，我就是觉得有点不太真实。”

“噢，看来是我不够努力了？否则还让你有力气继续胡思乱想。”

“不是那个——！”彼得争辩道，“我是说，我曾经亲眼看到过你变成那样……你的半边身体、你的右脸、手臂，全都被毁了的样子。”

托尼沉默地看着他，而彼得接着说了下去。

“恐怕你还不知道的是，当变故发生的那一刻，我并不在战场的中心，只是听见有人说我们胜利了，然后萨诺斯的军团化了灰……再接着，我又听见他们说打了响指的人是钢铁侠。”彼得垂下眼睛，而托尼抬起手来摸了摸他的头发。“而等到我赶过去的时候，你却连和我再多说一句话的力气都没有了。”

“但是现在我在这里。”托尼放下毛巾，温柔地扣住彼得的手指，同时亲吻他的眼下，带走那滴不该出现在这时的眼泪。“我将会一直陪伴着你。”托尼说道。

*

房间里的灯光逐渐暗下，黑暗随之侵袭而来。另一个人暖热的体温以及平顺呼吸都令托尼倍感安心，短暂的犹豫之后，他还是没像往常一样拉开床头柜的那个抽屉——没像这三个月以来的每一天一样，只有戴上那个能够进入虚拟世界的设备，方能入睡。

最终，托尼只是翻过了身，将睡梦中一无所知的男孩揽入怀中，而后闭上眼睛。


End file.
